Love is like a Rose
by AllyStar
Summary: Sauron has joined forces with Voldemort. Ally and Gandalf must warn the slayer in America. Harry comes along. But love awaits him and his parents too....First chapter up! SEQUEL TO SHE'S ALL THAT!


Ok if you read Fifth Book: The Order of the Phoenix by me, then you would known one of the characters here and stuff about Draco, but I'll but the references at the end.  
  
Enjoy :)  
  
The meeting  
  
It was raining. Across the Scotland mountains. Not surprising. It was dawn.  
  
Galloping on horseback, a black robes person was seen, trying to fight the rain.  
  
As the rain got harder, the amber brown horse started to weigh down slightly.  
  
"Come on Merlin, you can do it," muttered the rider, gasping for breath.  
  
The horse was strong, indeed. He snorted, and then rode on ignoring the haze of rain.  
  
The horse stopped, pausing on a hill as the rain passed.  
  
The rider took the hood off the black, messy hair streaked with very few somehow natural red highlights. The eyes of the rider darted around, as the amber colour spotted a grey horse in the distance.  
  
The grey horse was slowing to a slow pace. A man sat astride it, his long hair waving around. A staff was enclosed in his right hand, sparking slightly.  
  
The other rider shook the water of the hood of the black robe. The eyes sparkled. A chain shook by the horse's side, belonging to the rider. The rider smiled in her way, her scratched hand patting her horse.  
  
"Not another death eater?" muttered the man. He took his hat, and patted off the rainwater.  
  
"Yes," said the rider. "Gandalf, what do you expect?"  
  
The man shook his head. "So the rumours are true? Voldemort has returned?"  
  
The rider shook her head sadly. "Yes Gandalf,"  
  
"Oh dear Alessia," the man looked at the rider gravely. "Alessia the Amber is your full title isn't it?"  
  
"As long as yours is Gandalf the Grey, yes,"  
  
"But what if I die? Then your name will still be that."  
  
"Wizards from Middle Earth refuse to die," muttered Alessia annoyed. "And please for once, call me Ally."  
  
"No," said Gandalf. "You can't call me any nickname, so I don't call you one."  
  
Ally rolled her eyes. "I suppose," she said, fixing her chain in place.  
  
"The chain still your trademark?" asked the old wizard.  
  
"Yes, still is, and it helps me be allowed to appparate and be an animagus and everyone will recognise me. They fear me."  
  
The wizard sighed. "Then why didn't you apparate here?"  
  
"I apparate when I need to," said Ally. "Horse back is a much better use, plus I use a lot of strength when I apparate."  
  
"Anyways, have you heard the rumour Voldemort and Sauron have joined forces? Ridiculous."  
  
"Ridiculous you say, true it is," said Ally gravely.  
  
Gandalf gasped. "That is not a good combination,"  
  
"That is why I call on you. We need to consult the elf council, and we have giants and werewolves on our side. And vampires, as Voldemort didn't want 'useless' monsters that fight during the night, so we took them on. We still need the slayer."  
  
"Buffy Summers?" whispered Gandalf. "I heard far and wide about her!"  
  
"She is amazing, I say," Ally looked at her watch. "I have a few minutes. Travelling at night isn't good."  
  
"Then you should be home by lunchtime," stated Gandalf. "About the slayer. Will you visit America?"  
  
"Yes, I shall visit Rupert Giles with that," the rider muttered as she calmed her wild hair down.  
  
The horse grunted.  
  
"And Sirius Black? Is he cleared?"  
  
"Yes, indeed he is. I have help from Remus Lupin too."  
  
"Good. Keep in touch by owl. I shall inform the elf council and the broken fellowship. I shall send Legolas to Hogwarts as soon as possible."  
  
"Fine. Let the white forces be with you." Ally rode off fast, in which Gandalf headed in the opposite direction.  
  
The horse galloped through a few rough hours. Coming down from a Scottish moutain, it wasn't good.  
  
Reaching The Burrow, The Weasley's home, Ally swung off her horse, and tapped the door.  
  
Mrs Weasley was to answer it, confused as Ally was supposed to be at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello Mrs Weasley. I want Arthur to inform the ministry of this." She handed a small letter. "Now, I must get to Hogwarts, I'd want my lunch."  
  
Mrs Weasley smiled. "Good luck with whatever this mission is,"  
  
"To protect Harry and others," muttered Ally, and she and her horse were on the road again.  
  
The Weasleys could easily go to Hogwarts by an hour train ride. They had to go all the way down to London by floo powder instead, as it was best to go on there.  
  
Ally headed up north. Reaching the Scottish boarder and passing it, she blinked and let her horse have a drink.  
  
Arriving at Hogwarts a couple of hours later, she was approached by Hagrid, the gamekeeper.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. Merlin was a good horse, and he'd need rest."  
  
"Sure thing Ally, I'll make sure he does, the good boy." Hagrid smiled and rested Merlin in the stable.  
  
"Sugar quills," muttered Ally as she got to the Gryffindor dormitory, seeing the people wake up, as it was the lunch hour.  
  
"Morning, or rather afternoon," said Ally, seeing Ron fully dressed to go to the hall.  
  
"Waiting for Hermione," he said.  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" asked Ally, taking her black robe off, showing her white t-shirt underneath.  
  
"Sleeping," he muttered. "I think he's up now, but his hair's a complete mess."  
  
Ally smirked. "As usual,"  
  
"Your robe is a bit wet. We've you been? The forest?"  
  
Ally rolled her eyes. "I was meeting with a wizard, unfortunately in the Scottish mountains."  
  
"Nasty and wet," commented Ron. "Don't want to be up there." He saw Hermione coming downstairs giving a yawn, and waved. "And good afternoon to you too."  
  
"Is it the afternoon?" yawned Hermione, wiping her eyes and fixing her hair. It went straight. "Oh well, we better get lunch then."  
  
"For the first time you're using right words. See you later Ally." He walked out the portrait hole, taking Hermione with him.  
  
"Harry! You out of bed?"  
  
"What?" moaned a voice.  
  
"Don't worry Ally, he's the only one in the dorm," said Sean, coming down. "Really."  
  
"Are you suggesting I go in?" said Ally, eyes wide open.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Sean to earth: I'm a girl," Ally frowned.  
  
"So? You're an auror, you have priority," Sean stretched his arms. "Go on, I dare you. He's not changing."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Ask him. See you later."  
  
Ally rolled her eyes as he left.  
  
"Harry! You in there?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Ally chuckled. "Get ready or I'll come in there."  
  
"Do I care if you do?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Ally frowned, checking her watch. It was past one o'clock already. "Come on Harry, lunch is ready."  
  
"No, not bothered,"  
  
"Fine, I'm coming up." Ally opened the door.  
  
Harry had his curtains pulled open, unmistakably by someone else. Probably Ron, Ally thought. Harry was lying on his bed, his back to the window. His hair was indeed messy, as it was sticking up all over the place, as if he was electrocuted.  
  
"Come on you lazy a -"  
  
"Shut it," muttered Harry. "Just help me get up, I feel unsurprisingly weak."  
  
Ally muttered a spell, and Harry flew to the ceiling, pinned up there.  
  
"Happy? You're up."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll walk," Ally let him down, in which he blushed when she laughed about his hair. "New fashion?" asked Ally.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Shut it," he muttered, his mouth turning into a smile.  
  
Ally laughed. "Look, this is the boy's dormitories and I can't be up here for long, so hurry up."  
  
Harry patted down his hair. "Hey, you actually have a priority."  
  
"What? Watching you change?" Ally frowned slightly. "No way. Plus you need a shower, you look awful. And maybe a shaver too."  
  
Harry grimaced. "You need a new personality. You sound like Hermione. And a life maybe."  
  
Ally rolled her eyes. "Come on, I want to go to lunch."  
  
"Ok, ok, wait downstairs." Ally walked down, relaxing her frown.  
  
Harry was down in a few minutes. He had shaven of course to Ally's orders, and put on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, which weren't Dudley's clothes. He wasn't wearing glasses. He wore contacts, which allowed his green eyes to shine out to the crowd. His hair was very calmed down, but naturally in a nice hairstyle that made it look kind of spiky, a messy look. He looked cuter than what he was the last year, so the girls seemed to notice him more, including Cho who was too late to even be his girlfriend. He had stopped his crush over her.  
  
"Let's go, shall we?" said Harry.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Can I escort you madam?" he joked, holding her hand like a gentleman and kissing it.  
  
"Yes, you may," joked Ally.  
  
Everyone knew they weren't going out, but stuff like this was a joke. They were very close friends for a boy and girl. Ron and Hermione were just as close to Ally and Harry, but Hermione was Ron's girlfriend.  
  
"I have news from Gandalf," said Ally, as Harry put her arm around her. She was only a couple of inches shorter than him. "I must go to America."  
  
"And can the person you're protecting come with you?" said Harry sweetly.  
  
"Duh, I have to protect you,"  
  
Harry smiled. "It's a bit weird, but a guy normally protects a girl, not the other way round."  
  
Ally shrugged her shoulder. "Oh well, I'm an auror after all. You do protect me in a way."  
  
"Me do that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, when I get into fights I can't fight," stated Ally. "You defend for me, when you don't have to."  
  
"Where we going in America anyways?" asked Harry, sitting opposite to Ally in the lunch Hall.  
  
"Sunnydale in LA," said Ally. "To see the slayer."  
  
"The slayer? Buffy?" Harry was astonished, and took a piece of bacon, followed by a few chips.  
  
"What about the slayer?" asked Ron, next to Harry.  
  
"Miss a couple of days to see her and her watcher which includes missing potions," Ally smirked.  
  
"Lucky," said Ron.  
  
"Missing classes?" eavesdropped Hermione. "Must be a good thing to go to America."  
  
"We must, it is part of our mission," Ally said, after receiving a telepathic message from Dumbledore saying it was ok to set off tonight, and coming back Tuesday evening. And it was ok for Harry to come.  
  
"Well we must pack soon enough Ally," said Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore just told me that we are to leave tonight, and come back Tuesday."  
  
"And we don't miss DADA. Excellent." Harry finished his beef and piled some mash potato onto his plate.  
  
"Oh Griffin," said Draco, coming by. "I've heard from my dad, he says that they're planning attacks in America, and to make the slayer in danger. On Wednesday. They'll kill people - a lot."  
  
"That's why we're going tonight," said Harry.  
  
"We'll inform her. Does Dumbledore know?" said Ally.  
  
"Yes, I told him this morning," muttered Draco. "We need the white forces there in disguise."  
  
"In Sunnydale? No problem, all they need is an American accent." Ally finished her meal as she said this. "Dumbledore has just instructed me that you should come."  
  
"How old are these muggles?" asked Draco.  
  
"Around our age," (ok imagine that Buffy and her friends are 15!) Ally said, standing up. "Now I have work to do."  
  
"You always do," said Harry. "I'm coming too."  
  
The two disappeared, and Draco sat down.  
  
"I swear, one day they will fall for each other," he whispered. "They like each other."  
  
"Draco, how many times?" said Hermione impatiently. "She is his protector, you know that."  
  
"It happens," said Draco. "Weasley, I know how much you are protective over your sister, that if she wasn't your sister you'd be going out with her."  
  
"He's right Herm," said Ron, swallowing a piece of bread. "And you know how much Harry flirts with her, and how protective he is over her."  
  
"That's because he's being protective by her! The flirting bit, I dunno what that's about."  
  
Draco sighed. "Believe it, or don't. But remember what happened before you went you with Ron? Same thing."  
  
Hermione relaxed her frown. "Point,"  
  
"So, who's betting that they'll hook up while they're in America?" said Ron.  
  
"I don't, I'll be with them," said Draco.  
  
"When they aren't around you dummy," said Ron.  
  
"True, but I'll be around most of the time."  
  
"What if they captured and end up in the same cell and you aren't there?"  
  
Draco coughed. "Nice fairy tale Weasley. Hope they have a party, I'd love to get right in with a girl."  
  
Ron did a fake cough that oddly soundly like 'Pansy'.  
  
"Shut it. Pansy just fancies me, who knows why." Draco looked disgruntled.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well I've got homework. Coming Ron?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, and took her hand.  
  
Draco sighed. "I wish I fell in love with a girl," he muttered. He had good looks after all. Was it his personality? What was wrong?  
  
He felt jealousy over every couple in Hogwarts, but knew he'd find the right person one day.  
  
"You know, Malfoy's right, they will," said Hermione.  
  
"Admitting it at last," said Ron.  
  
Hermione grimaced. "Sugar quill," she muttered, taking Ron into the common room.  
  
No one around, except for Harry and Ally debating by the fireplace.  
  
"What you mean that'll happen?"  
  
"It will. Trust me on that."  
  
"Middle Earth helps us? Their ally list has been shortened."  
  
"Sauron is in this too, not just Voldemort. I won't be surprised if Black riders turn up in Sunnydale."  
  
Hermione stared at the two, as Ron went to see if a message came from anyone by Pig.  
  
"What?" said Ally. "Don't mind if we have a chat."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
Later that day, as it crept into the evening, the three to travel to America waiting by the fireplace.  
  
"Good luck, all three of you," said Dumbledore, giving them some floo powder.  
  
"The Sunnydale High School,"  
  
Review! 


End file.
